


Hastiado de todo

by CandySherly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandySherly/pseuds/CandySherly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade está harto de todos y todo, lo peor, un giro en su rutina lo hace trabajar nada más y nada menos que con el odioso de Mycroft Holmes al puro estilo de Sherlock y John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hastiado de todo

**Author's Note:**

> Este mystrade fue un Fanfic participante en el Desafío 'El Mystrade También Cuenta' del Foro I'm Sherlocked' el Prompt fue : ¿Y si estuvieras cansado de todo y un circo pasase por delante de tu casa?

** Hastiado de todo. **

* * *

****

El despertador de campanilla hizo un potente ring a las 6am seguido de un estruendoso golpe seco y el sonido de piezas esparciéndose. Gregory Lestrade había lanzado una almohada con furia hacia el inocente aparato provocando que este se cayera y rompiera. Lestrade  despertó de malas, y otro elemento de su inmobiliario había terminado hecho añicos. Mejor. Era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban de su vida de casado, y lo odiaba. Odiaba ese viejo reloj como odiaba su rutina actual. Greg estaba seguro que de haber sido Sherlock hubiese descargado todas las balas en el “diabólico reloj despertador”, sí, porque así es Sherlock Holmes, ese bastardo malnacido que se esmeraba en hacerle imposible la existencia. Todo empeoró desde que a John se le ocurrió casarse e irse de luna de miel a las paradisiacas playas de Rivera Maya. Afiló con ganas su lengua ponzoñosa y se dedicó a atacar a todo Scotland Yard, incluyendo a Greg. Y no sólo eso, Sherlock se estaba exponiendo cada vez más en los casos provocando que a “Mamá gallina” Mycroft Holmes se le aflorara más su instinto protector usando todos los medios para vigilar a su hermanito. Lestrade se sentía cada día más como una cámara de vigilancia. Un sentimiento desagradable parecido a la ira recorrió el cuerpo del detective inspector mientras se vestía y acicalaba para empezar un nuevo día, se sentía hastiado de todo, de su ex esposa, de Scotland Yard, de él mismo, del despertador despedazado al cual deseaba armar para despedazarlo de nuevo, y de Mycroft Holmes. Odiaba a ese Holmes mucho más de lo que odiaba a su versión más joven, no sabía cómo pero por más que se negara a los mandatos del político no podía decirle que no. La única vez que se puso verdaderamente reacio en acceder a sus peticiones había sufrido una especie de “abducción alienígena” camino a su casa, más tarde había despertado en un hostal de Dartmoor, en donde Sherlock y John “casualmente” investigaban la extraña aparición de un sabueso fantasmal.

Un suspiro pesado y el hombre de cabellos canos cerró tras de sí la puerta de su casa, estaba cansado de todo pero no por eso se daría por vencido, mientras pensaba en un paquete de rosquillas glaseadas y un café cargado para desayunar, una caravana de 5 carruajes estilo victoriano llamó su atención. Liderando la procesión, dos hombres de complexión delgada que usaban únicamente un mallon pegado de color azul cielo brillante, se encontraban realizando ágiles maromas montados en monociclos. En un momento, los hombres se subieron a las aceras para repartir panfletos a los transeúntes, Greg recibió en sus manos un panfleto y también un guiño coqueto de parte del joven rubio del monociclo. Realmente eso no se lo esperaba. “Greg debes conseguir una chica antes de que te empiecen a pretender hombres”, ese pensamiento lo hizo reír mientras arrancaba su auto. No había pisado el acelerador cuando recibió una llamada de un número bloqueado. Joder.

-      **Mycroft, si eres tú no tengo tiempo de…**

-      **Sherlock desapareció.**

-      **¿Qué-**

-      **Venga a Baker Street de inmediato.**

La llamada terminó, junto con el repentino buen humor de Lestrade.

Lestrade se quedó paralizado en el umbral de la puerta mientras veía a Mycroft Holmes tirar con furia un montículo de papeles sumándole al desastre general que era el salón principal del 221b. El político lucia desalineado, había puesto todo el apartamento de cabeza y, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro enrojecido por el enojo, no había encontrado lo que buscaba.

-      **¡No dejó nada, sabía que buscaría por eso no dejó nada!**

-      **¿De qué rayos estás hablando Mycroft?**

En tres zancadas el político se encontraba delante del detective,  jamás pensó en ver a Mycroft en semejante estado de exaltación.

-      **Mi hermano, burló la seguridad y se encargó de que no pudiera seguirlo-** dijo con voz grave, pausada pero llena de ira y preocupación.

Lejos de cohibirse, Lestrade bufó con sorna.

-      **¿Y cómo carajos pudo hacerlo? ¡Si le tienes instaladas cámaras hasta en el retrete!**

El político esbozo media sonrisa y se alejó unos pasos hacia la chimenea.

-      **Sherlock fue captado a las 3:00pm del día de ayer dirigiéndose hacia El Soho***

-      **¿El Soho?-** Lestrade gritó esto con incredulidad y Mycroft lo escaneó con la mirada en un instante.

-      **Mi hermano no es gay, estoy seguro que se encontraba en esa zona investigando-** Lestrade asintió con la cabeza.

-      **Entró a The Edge a las 4:15pm, un lugar que funciona como restaurant de día y a partir de las 9:00pm es un conocido centro nocturno. Sherlock aparentemente nunca salió de ahí.**

El detective inspector se mordió los labios para evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginar a Sherlock sin camisa, con unos pantalones negros de cuero bailando animadamente en una pista llena de hombres fornidos. Carraspeó.

-      **Tal vez sólo está escondiéndose de tus incesantes acosos, ni siquiera han pasado las 24 horas reglamentarias para declararlo desaparecido ¿Qué te hace pensar que está en peligro?**

Mycroft se dejó caer en el sillón de Sherlock y Lestrade hizo lo mismo en el de John.

-      **Recibí un mensaje de su celular a las 3:06am de hoy, dice “Henry T” fue extraño que al finalizar su mensaje no firmara con sus iniciales así que le hice una llamada y no contestó, las siguientes llamadas no entraron, obviamente habían apagado el celular. Cuando me informaron de su último paradero conocido fui personalmente con varios agentes del MI6, vaciamos The Edge, todo fue registrado sin éxito. Ante la ausencia de rastro, es indiscutible que Sherlock no quería ser seguido por las cámaras de vigilancia por lo que habría utilizado un disfraz para evadirlas, y lo logró, pero me temo que en algún momento, específicamente a la hora que envió el mensaje, algo de su plan salió mal y…**

Mycroft posó la vista al umbral de la puerta en donde un hombre castaño de alrededor de 30 años vestido de traje formal se encontraba mirando todo el desastre que era el 221b, sus ojos se encontraron primero con los del político seguido de los de Lestrade.

-      **¿Se encuentra Sherlock Holmes?**

Preguntó algo nervioso y con un marcado acento francés.

Albert Valois se encontraba sentado frente a Mycroft y Lestrade en la sala de Baker.

-      **Dígame todo lo que le dijo a mi hermano, no omita nada y de ser posible añada las impresiones que él tuvo al respecto.**

-      **Emmm como le dije, el día de ayer vine a consultar con su hermano la desaparición de mi hermano mayor David. Llevo dos días sin saber de él. Es muy extraño que haya desaparecido estando en plena feria, ah, es que somos dueños de varias acciones de los eventos realizados en los alrededores del London Eye * estábamos bastante atareados con la feria Millenium Wheel, por ello le digo que su desaparición es extraña. El jamás se iría sin avisarme. Mañana viajaríamos de regreso a Francia, sólo venimos como cada año cuando se lleva a cabo esta feria que es la más grande. Creo que pudieron hacerle daño, es más, estoy seguro porque la noche anterior a su desaparición lo escuché discutir con un amigo que tiene acá en Londres, la verdad pocas veces lo he visto, creo que se llama Mark. Discutían sobre algo como “Lo que Moriarty nos ayudó a encubrir”…**

Mycroft y Lestrade se miraron con seriedad.

-      **En Francia también escuchamos sobre este sujeto Jim Moriarty, por ello apenas me di cuenta que mi hermano estaba desaparecido, busqué a Sherlock Holmes, realmente no sé si se trate del mismo…**

-      **¿Qué otra cosa escuchó en la discusión? –** lo Interrumpió Lestrade.

-      **Verá, David es gay, él y Mark siempre que se ven, se reúnen en la zona del Soho, escuché que irían ahí esa noche, supongo que mi hermano fue pero no regresó, no se ha comunicado conmigo desde entonces y no sé donde vive ese tal Mark, ni siquiera sé su apellido pero estoy seguro que algo tiene que ver con la desaparición de David. Sherlock me dijo que lo tendría resuelto para ayer en la noche pero que viniera hoy en la mañana a verlo y…**

Albert se detuvo, Mycroft parecía haberse aburrido de su relato desde un minuto antes y se veía más interesado en jugar con su celular.

 

**-¿Mycroft?**

**-Deme un minuto Detective**

Lestrade suspiró cansado.

 

**-Dígame Señor Valois ¿Es éste el Mark del que habla?**

 

Mycroft le enseño la pantalla del celular

 

**-¡Sí, es él! ¿Cómo-**

Mycroft se levantó con la elegancia que siempre lo ha caracterizado (y que había perdido momentos antes) tomó su paraguas y se dirigió a la salida.

 

**-Señor Valois le sugiero que regrese y se encargue de sus asuntos, ante la posibilidad de que su hermano esté relacionado con Jim Moriarty es recomendable que verifique el estado de su empresa, nos comunicaremos con usted.**

**-Emm okey, me encuentro en..**

**-Las oficinas administrativas aledañas al London Eye, ahí se encuentran todos los accionistas. Sabrá de nosotros. Con permiso.**

Y sin más Mycroft salió del 221b y se dirigió al auto negro que lo esperaba en la calle.

 

**-¡Ey! ¡Mycroft!-** Llegó corriendo Greg

**-Suba Detective**

**-Tengo auto**

**-No hay tiempo**

El inspector subió malhumorado al auto.

**-¿Qué rayos pasa Mycroft?**

**-Digamos que si mi hermano tuviese acceso a todos los medios e información de los que puedo hacer uso, no encontraría el placer que le produce estar corriendo por todos lados tratando de descubrir las causas de tal o cual “misterio” como le dice el Dr. Watson. Para mí no es difícil averiguar en cuestión de minutos que el tal Mark en realidad es un químico catedrático  en la UCL* llamado Henry Taylor. Sherlock debió de haber descubierto la verdadera identidad de Mark en su visita a The Edge e inmediatamente debió dirigirse a la UCL, pero algo debió haber pasado y si Moriarty está involucrado…**

**-Moriarty está muerto**

**-La persona que murió hace 3 años en St. Barts, era eso, sólo una persona. Moriarty ahora puede ser tomado como una ideología, un ideal criminal. Mi hermano está obsesionado con ello…**

 

**-Va, …pero ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tus agentes del MI6? Tengo cosas que hacer Mycroft**

**-Surgió “algo” inesperado”**

**-¿Algo como qué?**

**-Secreto de la corona**

**-¿Y no deberías estar ahí ahora?**

**-Mi hermano está desaparecido, pueden arreglárselas sin mí.**

**-Sabes creo que estás exagerando, Sherlock es un hombre adulto y se ha metido en cosas peores, la verdad no creo que esté en peligro.**

El silencio reino en el interior del auto, Lestrade suspiró resignado.

 

**-¿Por qué yo?**

Mycroft lo miró sorprendido, luego de unos segundos de silencio en los cuales Greg pensó que no le respondería, por fin habló.

 

**-Si bien me encuentro en la penosa necesidad de hacer el trabajo de campo al que mi hermano tanto está acostumbrado, usted habrá notado que mi trabajo es más intelectual y que andar corriendo por todo Londres no es mí…**

**-¿División?**

**-Especialidad.**

**-¿Y la mía lo es? La mayor parte del tiempo me dedico a hacer papeleo…**

**-Lo sé, pero confío plenamente en usted y sus capacidades.**

Lestrade no podía creer  que “El Gobierno británico” acabara de admitir que confiaba en él. Enserio…no le creía para nada.

 

**-¿Y se supone que ese debería hacerme sentir halagado?**

**-No lo dije con esa intención**

Lestrade se contuvo de hacer un comentario sarcástico ya que el auto se detuvo frente a la UCL. En la recepción, el político hizo gala de su poder ya que en menos de cinco minutos se encontraba dentro del despacho vacío de Henry Taylor, un rápido vistazo y Mycroft supo que Sherlock había estado ahí. Fijó sus ojos en un cuadro de los integrantes de los Beatles, la hizo a un lado y descubrió que éste ocultaba una caja fuerte digital empotrada en la pared. Lestrade observaba atento, ya había visto a Sherlock hacer descubrimientos antes y que Mycroft supiera inmediatamente el lugar exacto donde buscar no le sorprendía demasiado.

 

**-Pudiste haber sido un espía Mycroft**

Mycroft tecleó rápidamente los números correctos de la combinación y la puerta cedió.

 

**-¿Ahora usted me halaga inspector?**

Mycroft tomó los papeles que se encontraban en el interior y comenzó a revisarlos sin perder tiempo, por lo que no notó el leve sonrojo de Greg. Observó una fotografía en donde tres jóvenes de alrededor de 20 años, dos chicos y una chica, posaban sonrientes.

Estaban en algún tipo de feria ya que en el fondo se notaba la presencia de un circo  y demás puestos típicos de esos eventos. Al reverso de la imagen se podía leer “Albert, David y Adrianne”. Mycroft hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada, siguió revisando los papeles  y de pronto se puso pálido, guardó los papeles en el interior de su saco.

 

**-Pida el mayor número de agentes de policía en las inmediaciones del festival Millenium y… también pida al equipo antibombas.**

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-¡Sólo hágalo!**

**-Me has arrastrado hasta aquí y te he seguido ciegamente, dices que confías en mi pero hasta ahora no me has dicho ni una palabra de lo que esta sucediendo ¡Y me estás pidiendo que movilice a la unidad antibombas!**

**-Estoy seguro que mi hermano está en el edificio administrativo cercano al London Eye en donde los Valois tienen sus oficinas, debe estar retenido contra su voluntad en el sótano, estoy 100% seguro de eso, al igual de que dicho sótano debe estar lleno de cargas con químicos explosivos que Henry Taylor preparó con la finalidad de arruinar la clausura del festival. David Valois también se encuentra ahí, no en calidad de victima sino de victimario. Ambos hombres deben de encontrarse armados. Debemos sacar a mi hermano, si es posible evitar accionar las armas de fuego.**

**-Los agentes de policía podrían encargarse de eso, podrían venir con nosotros.**

**-Para nada, deben quedarse en las inmediaciones hasta que les indiquemos el momento de entrar, de lo contrario Taylor y Valois se pondrán en alerta y podría haber consecuencias catastróficas. Podrían huir y accionar los explosivos, dejarían a mi hermano para que muera en el lugar.**

**-….Mycroft….¿Cómo sabes que no-**

**-Él está vivo, lo quieren vivo. No tenemos tiempo, ¡Moviliza a tu gente ahora!**

Gregory llamó a Scotland Yard mientras seguía de cerca a Mycroft que había pasado corriendo junto a él como un rayo. Definitivamente no podía creer que un hombre tan estoico como el mayor de los Holmes pudiera siquiera caminar de prisa. Este día sí que había sido de sorpresas y tenía a Mycroft Holmes como protagonista.

 

Eran las cerca de las 11:00 am cuando llegaron en las inmediaciones del London Eye, se podía ver a los turistas disfrutando del festival Millenium, las carpas de los circos ambulantes, sujetos pintados haciendo alguna que otra pirueta asombrando a los visitantes, pero Mycroft y Lestrade  no estaban ahí para disfrutar del evento.

A un costado del festival se alzaba un pequeño edificio de tres plantas, las oficinas administrativas de los eventos del London Eye.

 

**-Mycroft, medio Scotland Yard está en las inmediaciones, si vamos a entrar primero necesitas un arma, ¿Sabes usar una?**

**-Traigo una**

Mycroft le miró con un dejo de superioridad y pasó a su costado dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio, éste hombre no dejaba de sorprenderlo, una vez dentro preguntaron por Albert Valois. La joven recepcionista les informó que sus oficinas se encontraban en la segunda planta y estos siguieron por el pasillo que les habían indicado pero en vez de tomar el elevador, bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo en donde se presumía estaban los cuartos de intendencia y el sótano al final del pasillo.

Estaban a punto de forzar la puerta que daba al sótano cuando una voz les gritó a sus espaldas.

**-¡Ey! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?** \- un intendente de unos 60 años los miraba con ojos acusadores.

 

**-Somos** \- Lestrade iba a mostrar su placa pero Mycroft se le adelantó.

 

**-De salubridad, inspeccionaremos el sótano ya que nos ha llegado el informe de que en este lugar mantienen  productos comestibles en condiciones insalubres y que luego son ofrecidos al público en el festival. De modo que le pedimos amablemente nos dé acceso al sótano y si es posible nos acompañe en el recorrido para que nos enseñe el lugar y sea una inspección rápida.**

El anciano intendente se quedó pasmado por la figura imponente y el tono demandante del político e inmediatamente abrió la puerta del sótano y los dejó pasar.

 

**-No creo que aquí guarden alimentos, señores, pero posiblemente esté lleno de ratas** –explicaba el intendente delante de ellos.

 

El sótano era más grande de lo que pensaban, estaba compuesto por laberintos de cajas y estantes llenos de papeles en estado ruin ya que el moho cubría cajas y paredes. El lugar estaba claramente en desuso y sin cuidado por años. La luz era escasa pero suficiente.

Mycroft volteó hacia Lestrade y le indicó con un movimiento de labios  sin pronunciar sonido “GOLPÉALO”.

Greg abrió mucho los ojos y le respondió de la misma forma “¿QUÉ?

“GOLPÉALO” el político marcó más los movimientos de sus labios.

Con la empuñadura de su pistola, Greg dio un golpe no mortal en la cabeza del  intendente y mientras sujetaba al hombre y lo tendía cuidadosamente en el suelo, se imaginaba a sí mismo yéndose al infierno por haber golpeado a un pobre e indefenso anciano.

**-No se preocupe inspector, le haré llegar una muy buena pensión semanal a este buen hombre, ya no tendrá que trabajar más aquí.**

**-Lo dices tú que no lo golpeaste y tienes dinero para recompensarlo, yo tendré que llevar esto en la conciencia, debo…**

Unos pasos los pusieron en alerta y corrieron en dirección contraria, adentrándose en uno de los pasillos llenos de cajas. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, estaban a centímetros de ellos en el pasillo contiguo. Involuntariamente, Lestrade se pegó al cuerpo de Mycroft. Medio segundo después Greg chocó pesadamente con las cajas al otro extremo del pasillo, el político prácticamente lo había mandado a volar de un empujón.

 Lo siguiente que pasó fue rápido y confuso, un brazo fuerte alrededor del cuello de Gregory cortándole la respiración, más cajas cayendo y disparos.

 

 

Mycroft y Lestrade se encontraban sentados en las afueras del edificio, ambos tenían una manta naranja en sus espaldas. Habían salido prácticamente ilesos y ni ellos se explicaban bien el cómo, lo importante era que Sherlock ya se encontraba a salvo y camino al hospital y que el escuadrón antibombas había desactivado con éxito 19 cargas explosivas, las suficientes como para abarcar todas las inmediaciones de la feria.

Greg se encontraba igual o más hastiado que cuando despertó, pudo haber muerto por la grandísima “estupidez” que cometió Mycroft al empujarlo, ¡Se suponía que usarían el elemento sorpresa a su favor! pero el hombre que todo el día se la paso sorprendiéndolo con deducciones brillantes y acertadas, estuvo a punto de arruinar todo por ¡Sólo por haberse pegado a él un poco!

**-Lo lamento en verdad.**

**-Qué bien**

Silencio incómodo.

 

**-Fue un acto reflejo yo… no me gusta el contacto físico, estuve a punto de arruinarlo y lo puse en peligro, enserio lo lamento.**

Mycroft sonaba realmente afectado y avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

 

**-Ya veo porque nunca haces trabajo de campo.**

**-No es lo mío.**

**-Definitivamente no.**

Silencio incómodo.

**-Debemos ir a Scotland Yard, aún hay mucho que explicar, esos informes no se van a llenar solos** –suspiro- **y yo me quedaré al final terminando una gran cantidad de papeleo.**

**-Sólo procesara una mínima cantidad de papeleo,  este caso ha sido tomado por el MI6…Moriarty ha regresado, al menos el ideal, otro hombre que por el momento está sin rostro debe haber tomado el control de una nueva red criminal y busca consolidarse buscando favores de sus anteriores beneficiarios. Trataron de manipular a Valois y Taylor…necesito que mi hermano se recupere para intercambiar impresiones, algo nuevo y grande está empezando.**

**-Me di cuenta, hay muchos cabos sueltos.**

**-Lo sé –** Mycroft se incorporó y le tendió la mano al inspector, éste le dio la mano esperando un simple apretón de manos pero el político haló con fuerza y lo puso de pie.

 

**-Déjeme compensarle las molestias invitándolo a almorzar.**

De nuevo algo que Greg no se esperaba.

 

**-No es necesario**

**-No ha comido nada en todo el día, puedo verlo en su cara.**

 

Lestrade lo pensó poco, era cierto, se merecía por lo menos una pequeña recompensa, y no lo admitía pero se estaba muriendo de hambre.

 

**-Bien, pero ¿podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de llamarme de “usted”? tenemos prácticamente la misma edad y en este caso yo tendría que llamarte de usted por tu gran  puesto del gobierno.**

**-No puedo hacerlo**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Costumbres demasiado arraigadas.**

**-¿Cómo el empujar a gente hacia cajas llenas de papeles?**

**-…**

**-Bien puedes seguir sin tutearme pero debes saber que me haces sentir un anciano.**

**-Como el que acaba golpear inspector.**

**-¡Cállate!**

Por primera vez ambos hombres reían cómplices de manera sincera. Gregory Lestrade seguía hastiado de todo, aunque de Mycroft Holmes no tanto.

 

 

* * *

 

**_Ammm jeje esto fue como un capitulo de alguna serie freak en mi cerebro titulada MYCROFT XD jaja pensaba en hacer una continuación para explicar algunas cosillas pero ammm lo pensaré :3 amo el mystrade pero prefiero ser lectora a escritora xD_ **

**_* Soho es  el principal_ ** [ **_barrio gay_ ** ](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barrio_gay) **_de Londres._ **

**_* El London Eye (Ojo de Londres), también conocido como Millennium Wheel (Noria del Milenio), es una_ ** [ **_noria_ ** ](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noria_\(atracci%C3%B3n\)) **_-_ ** [ **_mirador_ ** ](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mirador) **_._ **

**_* UCL (University College London) es una de las escuelas (colleges) que conforman la Universidad de Londres._ **

****

**_Y ammm es todo atte –Candy-_ **


End file.
